Sinestesia
by Gatvause
Summary: Este fic es como todo lo que no se contó o no se ha contado aun en Orange, acerca de Alex y Piper. Trato de mantener la historia original pero también le pongo un poco de lo mío. Déjenme saber que piensan, es importante para continuar. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey... ¿Alex?..."

Hubo un silencio antes de que Alex pudiera reaccionar. Era obvio que era Piper, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, además es la única a la que le ha dado su número en los últimos días así que...

"Disculpa, ¿Quién es?" Alex dijo poniendo un poco a prueba a Piper.

"Es…soy…" Piper no podía reaccionar, se la había pasado casi tres días pensando en Alex, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su ropa, su olor… todo y ahora poder escuchar su voz profunda y gruesa, es algo que Piper esperaba, lo que no esperaba era que tuviera tanto impacto en ella.

"Ok, ya puedes hablar" Alex dijo sonriendo. Piper escucho cada palabra y no pudo evitarlo, pero cerro los ojos. "Si no hablas voy a terminar la llamada" Piper abrió los ojos rápidamente y tartamudeo algunas palabras

"Es Piper, soy Piper" Ella pudo escuchar una pequeña risa viniendo de Alex

"Piper ¿qué?" Alex dijo con un tono más serio

"¿Eh?" Piper estaba dudando mucho para hablar, así que tomo un poco más determinación, respiro profundo y dijo "Piper Chapman, la chica del bar que estaba buscando trabajo" ¿Era en serio? ¿La chica del bar que estaba buscando trabajo? no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor.

Alex soltó una carcajada "Si, te dije cuál era mi negocio, pero no dije que necesitaba nueva gente en el" Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, Piper había olvidado el hecho de que Alex es una drug dealer.

Antes de que Piper pudiera perderse pensando en por que ella estaba llamando a una persona que estuviera involucrada en ese mundo, Alex la trajo de vuelta al mundo real y casi susurrando dijo "Hey Piper ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, pero si quieres estaré en el bar a las 22 esta noche" Piper escucho a un hombre llamando a Alex y antes de que Piper pudiera responder, la llamada termino.

-Pero si quiero… ¿si quiero que? ¿Qué diantres significa eso? - Piper se hacía preguntas mientras alejaba el celular de su oído. Era obvio que algo quería y que algo quería Alex también. Las dos querían, pero ninguna de las dos tenía claro que era lo que la otra quería.

* * *

Alex volvió a la reunión sonriente mientras Kubra no dejaba de mirarla. "Espero que sean clientes nuevas para mí Alex. Sino no veo el motivo de estar tan feliz"

"Si tengo chicas nuevas, pero ella... Ella es diferente" Alex guiñó y dirigió la mirada a Fahri que estaba mirándola sonriendo un poco, tratando de no molestar a Kubra.

La reunión termino unas horas después y mientras Alex dejaba el edificio, Fahri la alcanzo por la espalda y tomó su mano "Hey Alex. Kubra me dio un regalo ¿quieres un poco?" Levantando una bolsa con coca mostrándole el "regalo" de Kubra.

"Fahri. No. Hoy quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos... Ser yo misma, ya sabes..." dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa, Alex empezó a alejarse de Fahri.

"Espera. Vause... Igual tienes que contarme quién es esta nueva chica" Alex giró la cabeza y le dio un guiño mientras subía a su auto.

* * *

Con su mano izquierda Piper se agarró la otra mano mirando su reloj. Las 19 horas. Piper mordió su labio inferior y cerró por un momento los ojos. No pudo evitar pensar en los labios de Alex mientras mordía más fuerte su propio labio y en un momento, recordó haber desviado la mirada hacia los senos de Alex. "Mierda" dijo Piper entre un respiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba al armario para escoger que usaría esa noche.

* * *

Las 20. Alex bloqueó su celular de nuevo después de mirar la hora y lo dejo en la mesa junto a su cama, mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha. El bar queda a unas calles de su casa así que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para alistarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo al abrir la ducha y sentir el agua caliente, no pudo evitar pensar en Piper. Piper riendo un poco nerviosa. Piper mirando su boca. Piper humedeciendo sus labios. Inconscientemente Alex puso su mano en su estómago y empezó a bajarla despacio hasta su vientre bajo. Cuando de repente, escucho su celular a lo lejos y abrió los ojos solo para girarlos en un gesto de desagrado y volver a cerrarlos.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, alcanzó su teléfono y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Era Sylvie.

 _Mensaje de Sylvie: Babe por favor solo hablemos un momento_

 _Tres llamadas perdidas de Sylvie._

 _Mensaje de Sylvie: Alex... Está bien no iré a tu casa esta noche, pero háblame, te lo pido por favor._

Alex no pudo evitarlo, pero sonrío con el último mensaje. Siempre se iba a arrepentir de haberle dado las llaves de su apartamento a Sylvie, comenzando por qué Alex no la quería, pero ella necesitaba tener encuentros con alguien y que la hicieran olvidar el trabajo y esa parte de su vida, así que en determinado momento creyó que era una buena opción. Pero luego noto el error, es como si ella hubiera querido dar el siguiente paso y Sylvie lo tomo de esa manera, hacer las cosas más oficiales.

Sin dejarse ir mucho en sus pensamientos y mirando de nuevo la hora (20:40) bloqueó de nuevo el celular y empezó a alistarse.

* * *

Piper terminó de arreglarse y tomó su celular en sus manos por un momento dudando si llamar a Alex o simplemente llegar al sitio como si hubieran arreglado una cita. Pero luego ella guardó su celular en su bolso y salió de su casa.

Subió a su carro y para distraer su mente prendió la radio y empezó a andar.

Mientras la música sonaba Piper no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo notando lo sexy que estaba. Al llegar al bar dio una última revisada a su celular y a la hora que daba, las 21:45. Diablos. Aún era temprano pero obviamente Piper no iba a esperar, ya estaba invadida por todas las emociones y sensaciones que puede generar el hecho de salir con una mujer como Alex, así que salió de su auto y camino al bar suspiró, y todo el aire que exhaló le hizo notar el vacío en el estómago que estaba sintiendo. Ansiedad.

Piper se sentó en la barra y dudó un poco a la hora de ordenar algo de beber. Fue un error haber traído el auto, pero de igual forma ella no quería salir de la casa de Alex en medio de la noche a buscar un taxi en caso de que esto fuera cosa de una sola noche. Piper se encontró atrapada en esos pensamientos ¿por qué ella estaba figurando que iban a ir a la casa de Alex y que tendría que salir en medio de la noche? Y más aún ¿por qué ella no sentía la necesidad de querer beber una margarita o lo que fuera? ¿Por qué ella quería estar en sus cinco sentidos para este encuentro? Antes de que siguiera haciéndose preguntas sintió una respiración cerca de su oído

"Hey Pipes, pensé que te gustaban las margaritas"

Piper sonrió entre relajada y ansiosa "no puedo beber traje mi auto"

"Oh, qué mal entonces no deberíamos estar en este bar" Alex dijo casi susurrando sin alejarse del oído de Piper.

"¿Tú crees?" Piper dijo agarrando el borde de la barra y sus dedos se tornaron blancos, era obvio que Alex tenía un efecto en ella y la misma Alex lo notó

"Si..." Alex no pudo evitar sonreír "ven conmigo Piper" Alex puso su mano en la mano de Piper haciéndola soltar la barra y levantándola de su asiento.

Cuando Piper tuvo una mejor vista de Alex se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente sexy que lucía, incluso viéndola desde atrás, así que Piper desvió un poco la mirada detallando como la camisa de Alex se doblaba un poco al comenzar su trasero. Diablos. Piper se quedó mirando unos pocos segundos, mordiendo su labio, mientras caminaban. Alex no sabía cuál era el carro de Piper así que giró un poco la cabeza para preguntar y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa coqueta al ver la cara de Piper.

"Normalmente las personas fijan su atención en otras cosas" Alex arqueo un poco la ceja e hizo un gesto con la mano como señalando su pecho. "Pero no me quejo si quieres contemplar el resto de mi cuerpo Piper... ¿Hay algo que te guste?" Dijo riendo un poco

"Si... No.…lo que quier-" Piper no pudo terminar la frase. Alex se giró completamente y como aún tenía sujetada la mano de Piper, la puso en su trasero y apretó un poco la mano de Piper para que hiciera lo mismo. Piper obviamente no era boba así que lo hizo mirando directamente a los ojos de Alex mientras mordía su labio haciendo su deseo más obvio.

Alex soltó la mano de Piper, pero Piper muy despacio y con fuerza apretó un poco más a Alex y la acercó un poco más a ella. Alex levantó sus cejas en signo de sorpresa. Piper es caliente normalmente pero ahora es más de lo que Alex esperaba. Sosteniendo la cara de Piper, Alex rozó un poco sus labios con los de Piper y ella cerró los ojos para entregarse completamente al momento, pero obviamente Alex no iba a hacer las cosas tan fáciles y en vez de besarla se dirigió a su oído "Piper tu carro"

Le tomó a Piper unos minutos para entender de qué estaba hablando Alex cuando Alex alejo un poco la cara para darle una medió sonrisa, Piper reaccionó y lo señaló sin dejar de mirar a Alex.

Alex se quedó mirándola como indicándole que se dirigiera al auto y Piper lo hizo así. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de repente Alex la tomó por la cintura y la empujó un poco más hacia el auto, dejando el espacio entre ellas más reducido.

"Alex..." Piper dijo un poco alterada poniendo las manos sobre el auto "Detente estamos en un lugar público"

"Piper..." Alex rio "tranquila solo quiero conducir" Alex deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de Piper, en signo de que se podía relajar, y de ahí alcanzó sus manos y las llaves del carro.

"Pero si alguna vez quieres hacerlo en un lugar público solo tienes que decirlo" dijo y le dio un guiño mientras Piper se separó del carro dándole una sonrisa de incredulidad

* * *

"No puedo creer que me dieras la llave tan fácil, Piper" Alex comentó mientras conducía. Piper solo rio ¿qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿Qué le encantaba como Alex tenía todo bajo control? ¿Qué Alex podría llevarla al lugar que quisiera con tal de estar juntas? No. Piper se dejó extraer del momento solo para empezar a pensar sobre todas las dudas y todo lo que corre por su cabeza siempre que está en una situación importante.

"Pero no te voy a secuestrar, a menos de que tú quieras... ¿eso es lo que quieres?" Alex bromeó, después de unos minutos de silencio, tratando de buscar la mirada de Piper. Pero ella había puesto la voz de Alex en off por un momento así que ignoraba completamente de lo que Alex estaba hablando.

Alex detuvo el auto para mirar fijamente a Piper. "Hey Piper ¿eso es lo que quieres?" Poniendo un tono un poco más serio y arqueando una ceja.

"Si, si tú quieres... Si" respondió dudando y tratando de recordar lo que estaban hablando.

"¡Wow! ¿En serio?" Alex rio y soltó el cinturón de seguridad para abandonar el auto. Piper la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba al frente del auto.

"¿Vienes o te traigo Piper?"

Piper bajó del auto y siguió a Alex hacia la puerta de un edificio

"Ahora sabes dónde vivo. Te das cuenta de lo mala que soy secuestrando personas" Piper no tenía ni idea de lo que Alex estaba hablando así que poco después de que ella abrió la puerta, Piper no espero un segundo.

"Alex" Dijo en un tono suave. Alex giró y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando sintió los labios de Piper en los suyos.

Alex quería hacer esto un poco más difícil para Piper, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Alex sintió sus labios. Diablos Piper besa bien, muy bien. Alex la tomó por la cintura acercándola a ella rápidamente. Tan pronto como Alex hizo esto, la respiración de Piper se aceleró, sintió las ganas de suspirar y aunque quiso suprimirlo fue imposible así que se apartó un poco de Alex.

"Eso fue muy fácil Piper, lo demás no lo será" ahora sí Piper suspiró mientras Alex humedecía sus labios y sonreía.

* * *

"Hey Alex..." Piper dijo mientras Alex la abrazaba por detrás corriéndole un poco el cabello para darle besos en el cuello.

"Al..."

"¿Que? Piper" escuchó mientras sentía los labios de Alex contra su piel.

"¿Necesito ir al baño?" Dijo un poco avergonzada

Alex dejó salir una sonrisa mientras seguía besando a Piper por el cuello. "No". Alex puso sus manos en la cintura de Piper y la empezó a guiar hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron cerca a la cama Piper giró con intenciones de decir algo, pero Alex se anticipó besándola, a pesar de que la acción de Alex fue rápida, el beso fue lento mientras Alex buscaba por el borde de la camisa de Piper para poder quitársela.

"Alex... en serio... necesito ir" con la respiración entre cortada de Piper, Alex podía decir lo caliente que estaba Piper. Además, Piper estaba tratando de quitarle la camisa a Alex también así que no parecía como si quisiera estar en otro lugar ahora.

"¿En serio? No lo creo" Alex fijó la mirada en Piper, mientras le quitaba el bra. Piper sentía tanto la tensión que su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Ella nunca había estado con una mujer y no podía dejar de pensar en lo evidente que estaba siendo.

"Piper ¿estás segura?" Alex preguntó por que Piper no lucia como el tipo de personas que solo quieren sexo. Además era obvio que ella estaba segura, pero de querer estar con Alex. De todo lo demás aún tenía dudas. Piper no es así, no es insegura así que empezó a besar a Alex con más intensidad, con la misma intensidad con la que le quitaba la camisa a Alex rápidamente.

Esto era todo lo que Alex quería, que Piper cayera en el momento, así que ella dejó que Piper tomara el control por unos minutos hasta cuando sintió las manos de Piper dudando sobre quitarle el bra.

Alex retomó el control y mientras mordía el labio de Piper la guio más cerca a la cama. Cuando Piper sintió el colchón en sus piernas, se separó de Alex y mientras la miraba fijamente mordiéndose el labio, puso sus manos en el botón de su jean. Alex se puso más caliente con esto, pero ella quería ser la que le quitara la ropa a Piper, así que agarró las manos de Piper un poco agresiva y la empujó hacia la cama. Piper gimió en voz baja mientras sentía los labios de Alex acercarse a su cuello. Alex soltó las manos de Piper mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta el pecho de Piper. Por un segundo no hizo más que solo poner su mano en la mitad de los senos de Piper mientras empezaba a besar su cuello. Piper se desesperó un poco y agarró la mano de Alex poniéndola en uno de sus senos, pero no directamente en el pezón. Alex no pudo evitar sonreír, era obvio lo que quería Piper, pero era como si no quisiera presionar a Alex en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Piper? Dímelo." Alex se alejó de Piper para mirarla a los ojos

"Ya... Hagámoslo"

Alex sonrió un poco "¿hacer qué? Pipes"

Piper giró los ojos "Alex cógeme" dijo con la voz firme mientras agarraba unos mechones de cabello de Alex.

Alex se sentó más cómoda encima de Piper y empezó a desabotonar el pantalón de Piper sin romper la mirada con ella. Piper sintió como Alex le empezaba a quitar el pantalón y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar por la boca. Estaba muy húmeda y ahora que Alex la estaba desvistiendo, podía sentirse más.

Alex volvió a mirar hacia arriba buscando la mirada de Piper cuando la encontró con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitada fue la oportunidad perfecta para volver a besarla. Piper sintió la lengua de Alex tocando la suya y así fue por unos segundos, hasta que Piper sintió la mano de Alex deslizarse por su abdomen, y Piper no pudo evitar succionar la lengua de Alex. Con eso los dedos de Alex presionaron un poco la vagina de Piper y sintieron su humedad, aún por encima de las bragas. Piper arqueo un poco la espalda mientras abría más su boca rompiendo el beso. Alex tomó ventaja de esto, subió de nuevo su mano y con dos dedos moviéndolos en círculo empezó a tocar el pezón izquierdo de Piper. Piper agarró la mano de Alex para mantenerla ahí y de repente sintió los labios le Alex rozándose con su otro pezón.

"¡Alex!" Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Alex empezara a mover su lengua y a succionar el pecho de Piper. Con su otra mano Piper alcanzó la cabeza de Alex mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda. Alex sonrió y mordió con cuidado el pezón de Piper, sintió la mano de Piper apretando su cabello más fuerte. Este era el momento así que Alex siguió con sus besos y empezó a bajar por el abdomen de Piper.

Piper sintió la tensión en su cuerpo mientras escuchaba a Alex diciendo "si no te gusta me dices y paro" Piper miro hacia abajo y vio a Alex en mitad de sus piernas mirándola con una medió sonrisa. Piper asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

Alex le quitó las bragas y no fue sorpresa para ella ver lo húmeda que estaba Piper. Así que no espero un segundo más y humedeciendo sus labios, agarró los muslos de Piper para mantener sus piernas separadas.

Piper vio como Alex se acercaba cada vez más a su vagina y se dejó llevar por el momento cerrando los ojos. Piper pudo imaginar cada movimiento de Alex. Alex dándole una primera lamida. Alex separando con dos dedos sus labios para tener un mejor acceso. Pero ya no quería imaginar ni sólo sentir, necesitaba ver a Alex, así que abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo. Alex la estaba mirando como esperando por los ojos de Piper para seguir así que sin romper las miradas Alex empezó a mover su lengua en círculos al rededor del clítoris de Piper.

"Al..." Piper dijo entre gemidos mientras seguía mirando a Alex.

Alex presionó su lengua más fuerte y sintió la mano de Piper agarrando su cabeza mientras en un movimiento egoísta empezó a mover sus caderas. Alex detuvo su lengua, pero rápidamente succiono el clítoris de Piper mientras ponía una mano sobre la cintura de Piper para mantener el control y con la otra quitaba la mano de Piper de su cabeza y la ponía en el pecho de Piper, como indicándole que se tocara ella misma. Y Piper lo hizo mientras sentía la mano de Alex dirigirse a su boca. Piper humedeció los dedos de Alex sabiendo que tenía ella en mente. Poco después Piper cerró los ojos al sentir como los dedos de Alex entraban y salían de su vagina fuertemente mientras Alex movía su lengua con rapidez. En ese momento Piper con las manos intento agarrarse de algo para mantener el balance.

"Quiero que te vengas Piper" dijo Alex sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos mirando a Piper por un momento para luego empezar a succionar su clítoris.

"¡ALEX!" grito Piper seguido de gemidos mientras su espalda se arqueaba y trataba de mantener a Alex más cerca de ella.

Alex sacó sus dedos y le dio besos a Piper en el abdomen para calmarla un poco.

* * *

"Fue horrible ¿no es así?" Dijo Alex mientras sonreía mirando a Piper

"Terrible..." Dijo Piper mientras acercaba a Alex para que la besara. "Lo haces muy mal" Alex sonrió mientras Piper no alejaba sus labios de los de ella.

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo?" Alex se alejó un poco para mirar a Piper sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. "No tienes que preguntar" Alex besó de nuevo a Piper

"Yo nunca... En realidad" dijo Piper mientras Alex se acomodaba el cabello y miraba a Piper con sorpresa.

"¿nunca se lo haz hecho a una mujer?"

"Quiero decir... No" Piper miró a Alex directamente a los ojos mientras ella reía.

"¿Qué clase de lesbiana eres?" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía la mano de Piper tocando su rostro

"De las que tocan los senos" dijo Piper mientras sentía a Alex tocándole el pecho

"Está bien, bueno ¿estás lista para sumergirte?... Por decirlo así" dijo Alex mientras sonreía coquetamente

"¿Me darás indicaciones mientras lo hago?" Piper besó a Alex mientras sentía un "si" en sus labios.

Al segundo empezó a sonar el celular de Alex. "Mierda" Alex dijo entre besos mientras se levantaba un poco de la cama, pero Piper no la dejaba ir. Alex finalmente se sentó y rompió el beso, miro a Piper unos segundos y en seguida se giró para tomar sus lentes y el celular.

Mirando la pantalla de su celular, Alex murmuró "mierda" mientras se ponía los lentes para mirar bien la pantalla y en seguida preguntó a Piper "¿qué hora es en Ámsterdam?"

"No tengo idea" Piper respondió mordiendo un poco su labio mientras tocaba el cabello de Alex.

Alex estaba preocupada pero cuando miro a Piper todo se calmó un poco para ella.

"Muy bien...dame un segundo" inclinándose para besar a Piper. "Lo siento son negocios" Piper suspiro en frustración mientras veía a Alex sonriendo y alejándose un poco de la cama

"Ahora vuelvo" Piper miro a Alex. Dios era muy sexy. Así que no pudo evitar morder su labio

Piper volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a Alex a lo lejos "¿quieres un vaso de agua?"

"¿Es parte de esto?" Respondió Piper mientras recorría con la mirada el cuarto. "¿Hidratarse?" Sus ojos encontraron otra mesita al lado de la cama y Piper vio algo que le llamó la atención. Poco después sintió alguien observándola así que sonrío un poco creyendo que era Alex.

"¿Qué mierda?" Piper dijo asustada mientras se cubría el pecho y veía a la otra persona corriendo hacia ella.

"¡ALEX!" Piper gritó mientras sintió el golpe de la otra chica en su cara.

* * *

Alex sonrió un poco cuando escucho a Piper a lo lejos diciendo "¿Es parte de esto? ... ¿hidratarse?"

"Vause, ¿dónde mierda estabas?" Escuchó Alex en el teléfono

"Perdón Kubra ¿cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo y por un segundo Alex cerró los ojos creyendo que hizo algo mal.

"¿Alguna vez me has fallado?" Alex pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Kubra en sus palabras "Vause siempre me consigues las mejores chicas. Tu parte está en tu cuenta. Dime que te hago feliz"

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír relajándose un poco "si lo haces"

"Hey Alex, llama a Fahri, los quiero ver el lunes es algo importante"

Antes de poder responder, Alex escucho la voz de Piper gritando su nombre. Al segundo escucho a Kubra reír un poco mientras él terminaba la llamada.

* * *

"Cielos ¿qué mierda pasa?" Dijo Alex encendiendo las luces del cuarto cuando vio a Sylvie encima de Piper en el piso. Era obvio que la estaba atacando.

"Para Sylvie" Esa era Alex intentando ayudar a Piper "Para Sylvie ¡Mierda!" Cuando logró que Sylvie soltara a Piper y se levantara del piso, Alex ayudó a Piper a levantarse mientras Piper cubría su cara.

"Ella me atacó" Piper dijo exaltada mientras buscaba por la mirada de Alex.

"¿Es una maldita broma?" Sylvie dijo con aún más furia

"Para" Alex le dijo rápidamente a Sylvie mientras se giraba hacia Piper "Piper"

"Ella entró sin tocar" Piper dijo mientras se tocaba la cara con los dedos sintiendo aún el golpe de Sylvie

"YO VIVO AQUÍ" Sylvie dijo mientras Piper buscaba la mirada de Alex, pero ella solo pudo mirarla muy breve. Era obvio que estaba avergonzada pero igual respondió "así es..."

"Ella es mi novia puta..." Sylvie dijo mientras Alex se giraba evitando la mirada de Piper, pero igual escuchándola decir "no" en un tono más bajo. Piper de verdad no esperaba esta situación.

"Saca a esta perra de acá" Sylvie le dijo a Alex con un tono amenazante

"Está bien la sacare y luego hablaremos" Alex dijo tratando de calmar a Sylvie un poco, no era como si ella quisiera arreglar las cosas con Sylvie, era más bien como que Alex no quería que Sylvie siguiera agrediendo a Piper, en todo caso no era un seguro lo que tenían Alex y Piper si este era su primer y ahora podía ser su único encuentro.

"dije que la sacaras AHORA" Sylvie gritó mientras se alejaba dejando el cuarto

"Sylvie, vamos Sylvie" Alex dijo, pero no intento seguirla, quien seguiría a Sylvie cuando Piper estaba justo detrás.

Piper aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "¿Tu novia?" Dijo mientras empezó a buscar su ropa en el piso

"Es complicado Piper" Alex dijo acercándose un poco ella

"Esto es una mierda" dijo Piper mientras intentaba ponerse el pantalón

"Disculpa, debí haberte contado..." Alex no sabía que decir y obviamente en ninguna situación le hubiera contado a Piper que estaba saliendo con otra chica, eso pudo haber arruinado la oportunidad.

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo Piper mientras luchaba con su pantalón aun sosteniendo la sabana para cubrirse. Ya había sido bastante humillante toda la situación como para que Alex tuviera el gusto de verla desnuda mientras tenía que salir corriendo de su casa por culpa de Sylvie. No. De ninguna manera.

Alex cortó sus pensamientos. "¿Estas herida? ¿Te lastimó?" Tratando de correr el cabello de Piper para mirar mejor su cara

"Me golpeo en la cara. Sí, me duele" Alex llevo su mano a su frente en señal de vergüenza

"Mierda... ¿Dónde está mi otro zapato?" Preguntó Piper desesperada, era obvio que ya no quería estar más ahí. Alex empezó a buscar con ella mientras decía "Es que... Te veía siempre y.…me gustaste y cuando me llamaste-" Piper la interrumpió un poco enojada, pero sin ignorar lo que había dicho Alex. "mira no sigas por favor, lo estas empeorando" se giró hacia Alex quien tenía en sus manos su bra.

"Ten" dijo Alex con un tono suave un poco achantada. Piper rápidamente le quitó el sostén de las manos sin mirarla a la cara.

"¿Encontraste tu otro zapato?" Preguntó Alex mirando los pies de Piper

"Olvídalo" Piper dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero Alex la detuvo con la voz

"¿Qué? No puedes caminar hasta tu casa sin zapatos..." Piper se giró "son zapatos bonitos..." Dijo Alex como sin saber que más decir. Piper tiró al piso el único zapato que encontró

"son de Marshalls. Púdrete" dijo mientras cerraba con enojo la puerta.

* * *

Para los que quieran dejarme sus comentarios y no tienen cuenta en la pagina, les dejo este link /GatVause así me pueden decir que les pareció, si continuo o no...

:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tú. Sylvie ¡TÚ! Tú dijiste que no vendrías así que no me culpes a mí"  
"Sí, porque no me respondías Alex... Vamos no seas así conmigo" Sylvie ha intentado enmendar su error, pero todos saben que con Alex nada es fácil.  
"Ja... Además ¿quién dijo que éramos novias? O ¿cuándo yo acepté?" Alex dijo aún más enojada  
"Sino entonces ¿qué somos Alex? Mi ropa está aquí, tengo llaves de tu-"  
Alex río un poco "Si Sylvie bien por ti, tienes cosas que te acercan a mí, pero sabes qué…" Alex dijo acercándose más a ella "no soy tuya".  
Sylvie vio a Alex alejándose así que ella la alcanzo de la mano para traerla cerca de nuevo "ya dije que lo siento ¿qué más quieres?" Para Sylvie lo único claro es que no quiere perder a Alex.  
"No quiero nada Sylvie, no debiste atacarla..." Alex se volvió a alejar de Sylvie negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia la cama. Aún podía sentir el olor de Piper, aún estaba el rastro de su presencia y aún estaba la cama desordenada. Alex suspiró y se sentó en su lado de la cama mientras ponía sus lentes sobre su cabeza para tapar su cara y abstraerse de la realidad un momento. Diablos, por qué tuvo que llegar Sylvie en mitad de todo. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para tener una conversación real, todo fueron bromas y gemidos y.…  
"Alex..." Esa voz cortó sus pensamientos  
"Vete Sylvie. En serio te lo digo. Hoy no quiero que estés aquí" Alex se levantó y se puso de nuevo sus lentes "vete" Alex se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo una señal a Sylvie para que se fuera  
Cuando Sylvie estaba saliendo escucho a Alex de nuevo "Espera un momento" Sylvie giró con un poco de esperanza sonriendo hacia Alex. "Quiero mis llaves de vuelta"  
"Alex no hagas esto" Sylvie dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
"Tú lo hiciste. Dámelas" Alex extendió la mano mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de enojo.  
Sylvie le dio las llaves a Alex y con eso ella cerró la puerta.

* * *

"Polly es en serio no puedo hablar en este momento estoy conduciendo" Piper dijo tratando de terminar la conversación con su mejor amiga  
"¿Cómo que conduciendo? ¿Dónde estabas?" Piper giró sus ojos.  
"Polly solo salí a la tienda. Ya no seas dramática" Piper en serio no quería tener esta conversación con ella en estos momentos  
"Está bien lo siento. Pero te conozco Piper Chapman así que me tienes que contar en algún momento" Polly rio y terminó la llamada  
Piper estaba conduciendo, pero ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iba, así que detuvo el auto por un momento y miro su celular, ella quería hacerlo, llamar a Alex, pero ella no tenía por qué. Además Alex tenía novia...  
"Tiene novia..." Piper río sarcásticamente y volvió a conducir camino a su casa.  
Poco después vio su celular sonando, Piper hizo un gesto de fastidio creyendo que era Polly otra vez ,pero su gesto cambio rápidamente cuando vio el nombre de Alex en la pantalla.  
"No no no no de ninguna manera" Piper murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía conduciendo.  
En esos minutos que demoró en llegar a su casa, Alex la llamó al menos unas 5 veces y ella ignoró todas esas llamadas hasta que en determinado momento Alex se rindió.  
Piper llegó a su casa y sin prender ninguna luz se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha. Al fin y al cabo, el agua mejora todo para ella.

* * *

"Vamos Piper contesta..." Ya es la quinta vez que Alex llama a Piper y la verdad ya se está cansando. Sí, es verdad que Piper es diferente en todos los sentidos y que fue un error en parte no haber mencionado la existencia de Sylvie, pero también es verdad que Alex no ruega, ni llama, ni busca a nadie. "Meh a la mierda" y así Alex se rindió.  
Pero el hecho de que se haya rendido no significa que Piper estuviera fuera de sus pensamientos, de hecho, esa noche tanto Alex como Piper no dejaron de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo malo y en lo bueno.  
Alex se despertó al día siguiente buscando su celular en la cama, aún tenía la mente nublada pero ya era instinto en ella despertar asustada buscando su celular. Sin encontrarlo, Alex se giró para tomar sus lentes de la mesita y poder seguir buscando. Hasta que lo encontró y vio llamadas perdidas de Sylvie... Muchas. Pero ella solo busco por una llamada de Piper y no la encontró. Y el celular sonó de nuevo...  
"Alex... Hola"  
"Si Sylvie hola..." Alex no se escuchaba muy contenta, pero Piper no quería contestar sus llamadas y Sylvie siempre estaba ahí para ella  
"Quiero hablarte Alex... En serio"  
"Si bueno, tal vez esta semana no se Sylvie mañana estaré ocupada"  
"¿Te puedo llamar?"  
"No, yo te llamo esta semana... Cuando tenga tiempo"  
"Al por favor... Y ¿hoy que harás? Puedo ir a tu casa si quieres"  
"Sylvie ya solo quiero descansar no tienes que hacer esto" hubo un silencio incómodo "no te preocupes yo te llamo, te lo aseguro" Alex dijo antes de terminar la llamada.  
Cuando Alex conoció a Fahri, su vida cambió completamente, llegaron nuevas personas, dinero y vicios pero ella nunca fue una buena adicta, así la droga fuera parte de su vida.  
Desde ese momento en el que Alex arrojó sus tenis por la ventana del auto de su mamá y Diane le dijo lo cool que era sin importar que marca de zapatos tenia, Alex tuvo todo claro, no necesita de personas, ni de drogas, ni de mujeres para saber lo que ella es.  
Sin embargo ese domingo Alex tenía un sin sabor, un vacío que no podía llenar, algo que ni ella misma podía comprender así que la droga no sonaba tan mal en ese momento y así lo hizo sin pensarlo mucho.

* * *

Con la mirada borrosa por la falta de sus lentes, Alex intentó enfocar sus ojos en la pantalla del celular. Era Kubra.  
En ese momento todo efecto de la droga se esfumó y Alex contestó rápidamente la llamada.  
"Kubra" dijo con la voz entrecortada  
"Vause. ¿Llamaste a Fahri?"  
"No... Lo siento, me olvidé"  
Hubo un silencio muy tenso y antes de que Alex pudiera disculparse de nuevo, Kubra habló  
"Ok. Llega mañana con él, es importante" Kubra parecía distraído y eso en parte era bueno para Alex. Normalmente ella es un poco paranoica con el negocio y con drogas en su cuerpo lo es aún más (uno de los motivos por el cual no es una buena adicta). Kubra la pone en tensión y más aun sabiendo que ella desconoce al resto de personas que componen la organización.  
En seguida Kubra terminó la llamada y Alex no demoró en llamar a Fahri.

* * *

"Solo dijo que era importante... Así que no se" dijo Alex mientras conducía  
"Está bien... Supongo... ¿No hiciste nada mal o si Vause?"  
Alex rio un poco nerviosa "Dios no ni lo digas"  
"Genial entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos" Fahri le dio una medió sonrisa a Alex  
"Si Fahri por lo menos tú sabes en qué estás metido"  
Fahri rio un poco "cálmate Vause, eres importante para la organización y eso es todo lo que debes saber" Fahri terminó con un tono serio mientras bajaba del auto y se dirigía al edificio  
"Ni siquiera sé porque este edificio está siempre tan vacío" Alex comentó mientras caminaba al lado de Fahri  
"Te dije que te calmaras Vause" Fahri dijo con un tono tan serio que Alex consideró no volver a hacerle preguntas a Fahri nunca más.

* * *

"Siéntense quiero presentarles a alguien" Kubra dijo con una sonrisa amable. Alex sintió un escalofrío, cada vez estaba más dentro de este mundo.  
"Él es Aydin" Kubra dijo mientras le hacía una señal a Aydin de que se acercara a la mesa  
"Aydin trabajará para mí desde este momento" antes de que Alex o Fahri pudieran decir algo, Kubra cambió el tema "Vause necesito hablar contigo en privado" Kubra le hizo una señal a Alex para que lo siguiera.  
Entraron a un cuarto y Alex no se atrevió a hablar  
"¿Qué pasa Alex? Pensé que te hacía feliz" Kubra sonrió mientras encendía un cigarrillo.  
Alex seguía sin responder  
"No importa, necesito que me hagas un favor y no puedes fallar" Kubra se acercó más a Alex para hablar más bajo, mientras Alex sentía como corría la sangre en sus venas y su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido  
"no es una opción Vause, no puedes fallar"  
Alex sentía que si no decía nada Kubra la mataría "claro ¿qué necesitas que haga?"  
"El viernes a las seis de la mañana llegará un dinero de Ámsterdam. La chica es un poco torpe, pero ella tiene mi dinero Alex, así que necesito que seas tú quien lo traiga a mi"  
Alex se relajó un poco "¿necesitas que haga algo en especial? Además de ir por la chica claro"  
"Que no tengas sexo con ella" Kubra dijo seriamente, pero Alex no pudo evitar sonreír  
"Es en serio Alex, es realmente linda pero no es lista. No la quiero cerca. Ah y Aydin te acompañará" Alex afirmó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro  
"Si lo haces, lo sabré y te mataré Vause" Alex dejó de sonreír y miro a los ojos de Kubra, quien estaba mirando su celular  
"Es broma niña. Ya te puedes ir" Kubra sonrió un poco. Alex se giró para salir, pero su jefe la detuvo tocándole la espalda "oh y sal con Aydin esta semana antes de que vayan a lo del viernes. Quiero que se conozcan. Trátalo bien" Alex le dio un "está bien" muy breve antes de salir rápido del cuarto para encontrar a Fahri dialogando con Aydin  
"Ya se conocen genial salgamos de acá" Alex dijo rápidamente mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta  
Alex subió a su auto y los otros dos la siguieron  
"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy nerviosa?" Aydin mencionó mientras miraba a Alex por el espejo  
"No porque no lo soy y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre" Alex empezó a conducir  
"¿Quién dijo que no lo sé?" Alex le dio una mirada a Fahri que él de inmediato entendió  
"Yo no dije nada" Alex volvió a mirar el camino, por un instante nadie dijo nada, pero Alex rio rompiendo la tensión "genial ya que me conoces, vamos a tomar unos tragos. Pero que quede claro, no soy nerviosa" Alex sonrió un poco mirando a Aydin por el retrovisor  
"Genial mejor para mí" Aydin le devolvió la sonrisa  
Alex no pudo evitar reírse "Dios no, soy lesbiana"  
"¡Diablos! ¿En serio?" Aydin dijo un poco apenado  
"Si lo es... Y hablando de eso me debes una historia Vause" Fahri levantó una ceja y sonrió un poco  
"Ok, les contaré" ella humedeció sus labios y sonrío un poco recordando lo que había pasado con Piper.

* * *

"Siempre he pensado que Sylvia no está a tu altura. Figurativamente y literal obvio" Alex rio ante el comentario de Fahri  
"Sabes, Sylvie solía ser caliente y era todo lo que necesitaba, pero luego empezó a actuar como una loca y bueno debo admitir que dos chicas se peleen por ti es muy sexy, pero no así, no en ese momento"  
"¿Me vas a decir el nombre de la chica misteriosa?" En ese momento Aydin llegó con otras tres botellas de cerveza y Alex aprovechó el momento para cambiar el tema  
"Yo quiero saber tu historia Aydin" en seguida Fahri respondió "no Alex no hagas eso, quiero saber el nombre de tu nueva chica"  
Alex rio "¿no escuchaste todo lo que pasó?... No es mi nueva chica y no lo será. Ella no quiere saber nada de mi supongo"  
"Por eso entonces puedes decir su nombre"  
"Su nombre es chica misteriosa" Alex levantó una ceja y rio "no te lo diré"

Alex pasó un par de horas con los dos antes de llegar a su apartamento y no fue sorpresa encontrar a Sylvie en la puerta esperándola  
"¿Cuánto llevas aquí?"  
"No mucho..."  
Alex levantó una ceja mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Había tomado varias cervezas y aunque no estaba demasiado ebria, las cosas le empezaban a dar vueltas.  
"Alex disculp-" Alex interrumpió a Sylvie besándola  
"Ya deja de disculparte tanto Sylvie. Es fastidioso, lo odio y lo sabes" Alex dijo sin alejar mucho los labios de ella  
Sylvie reconocía esa actitud en Alex así que dejó de disculparse y empezó a actuar. Sylvie le quito las llaves a Alex y abrió ella la puerta, Alex por su parte estaba muy caliente y quien no si Piper no había hecho su trabajo hace dos noches, así que se dejó llevar por el momento dejando que Sylvie hiciera todo.  
"Siempre ame tus senos" dijo Sylvie mientras besaba el cuello de Alex  
"No quiero que hables. No hables Sylvie. Solo cógeme y ya" Alex recordó a Piper y la voz de Sylvie arruinaba la fantasía  
"¿Acá? ¿No quieres ir al cuarto?" Y así Sylvie perdió su oportunidad  
"Dios Sylvie no puedes hacer una cosa bien en tu vida" eso fue muy egoísta, pero más egoísta era el hecho de que Sylvie no disfrutará el tener a Alex  
Alex se alejó de Sylvie y caminó hacia el baño "si quieres quedarte hazlo pero ya no quiero sexo"

Al día siguiente Sylvie despertó con el sonido del closet de Alex  
"Qué bien que despertaste necesito que te vayas... Saldré unos días, vuelvo el jueves" Alex dijo en un tono serio mientras empacaba algo de ropa en una maleta  
"¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?... Oh espera Alex ¿te irás con esa perra?"  
"¿Cuál perra Sylvie?... ¿Cuál?... ¿Te refieres a Piper? Bueno ella no es una perra y no no me voy a ir con ella" Sylvie en serio sabia como hacer enojar a Alex "y sabes una cosa..." Alex se arrodilló en la cama recogiendo su cabello con sus lentes "no hay cosa en el mundo que me encantaría más que el hecho de irme con Piper. Porque…Diosss… ella es tan caliente, es realmente caliente... Pero no no me iré con ella porque tú lo arruinaste todo. Así que no me jodas más Sylvie y no te metas con ella" En ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Alex y Sylvie desvió su mirada para levantarse de la cama.  
Alex contestó la llamada mientras volvía al closet para buscar lo último que iba a llevar  
"Dame un segundo ya casi termino mi maleta"  
Sylvie se vistió mientras escuchaba lo que hablaba Alex y no pudo evitar escuchar la palabra mujeres viniendo del celular. Alex en seguida rio un poco "genial en cinco estoy abajo" Alex terminó la llamada y tomó su maleta.  
"¿Estás lista?" Alex levantó una ceja  
"Si." Sylvie salió primero del edificio y caminó unas calles para luego girar y ver a Alex subiéndose a un auto lleno de gente y esa fue la última vez que la vio esa semana.

* * *

"Sigue conduciendo un poco más y a tu lado izquierdo encontraras mi camioneta ya sabes cuál es" Alex conducía mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Kubra  
"¡Detente!" Alex detuvo su auto mientras buscaba la camioneta de Kubra, pero no veía nada. De un momento a otro abrieron la puerta del copiloto y subió Kubra al auto  
"Conduce" Alex sintió un vacío en el estómago creyendo como siempre que había hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, condujo siguiendo las indicaciones de Kubra hasta llegar a una casa que ella no conocía y él le dijo que se detuviera  
"¿Por qué tuve que dejar a Aydin con la chica?" Alex preguntó insegura  
"¿Querías quedarte tú?" Kubra se giró sonriendo  
"Era linda" Alex dijo sonriendo un poco sin mirar a Kubra  
"Ya lo sé, pero no es como tú Alex" Kubra corrió el cabello de Alex para que ella lo mirara y ella lo hizo "tú eres una chica lista"  
"¿Lo soy?" Alex sonrió un poco  
"Si, tienes mi dinero, no te cogiste a la chica, eres lista sigues mis instrucciones y todo está bien para mí"  
"Kubra la chica parecía nerviosa y había mucho personal del aeropuerto ¿estás seguro de que era una persona confiable?"  
"No y por eso Aydin está con ella. No soy tonto Vause y por eso tú debías traer mi dinero... No te preocupes" Kubra se giró alcanzando la maleta de la parte de atrás del auto "aquí está tu parte niña" Kubra sacó un paquete de billetes de la maleta y se lo dejo a Alex en las piernas "disfrútalo" y eso fue lo último que dijo mientras se bajaba del auto  
Alex se quedó unos minutos mirando el dinero en sus piernas, Kubra parecía buena persona cuando todo salía bien en el negocio y en ese momento en el que Kubra le daba su parte y una sonrisa por haber hecho bien su trabajo, era cuando Alex sentía el poder, ella amaba esa sensación y hacía valer todo lo que había hecho.  
Después de relajarse conduciendo un tiempo sin ningún rumbo, escucho su celular sonando, era Sylvie  
"Gracias por contestar... ¿Irás esta noche?"  
"¿A qué? ¿A dónde?"  
"Al show de Rachel ¿recuerdas?" Alex se quedó callada por un segundo tratando de recordar, pero su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía en este momento  
"Mmmm"  
"En el bar... A donde siempre vamos"  
"Ahmm si claro" el bar que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a Piper "si iré"  
"Genial. Podemos hablar antes o después del show, en serio Alex necesito que hablemos" Alex escuchó un poco de desesperación en la voz de Sylvie  
"Sylvie cálmate todo está bien" Alex dijo con una sonrisa "nos vemos esta noche y no actúes como una idiota, estoy de buen humor, no lo arruines" Alex terminó la llamada y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba de buen humor, pero eso no le hacía olvidar a Piper y por un momento deseó llamarla, sin embargo, no lo hizo porque es Alex y ella no hace esas cosas.

* * *

Después de haber estado toda la tarde con Cal y después de haber tomado una ducha. Piper estaba a punto de apretar el botón de llamar, pero no lo hizo tampoco. Algo siempre la detenía tal vez era miedo o inseguridad o tal vez el hecho de que Alex pudiera significar más para ella y era obvio que así era porque había pasado una semana y aun Alex rondaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, era claro que ella debía terminar lo que comenzó, pero no lo iba a hacer llamando a Alex para ver si ella quería verla o no. No, de ninguna manera. Piper tenía que verla y seguramente para cumplir ese deseo ella debía ir al bar donde se conocieron, de alguna forma en ese lugar siempre estaba Alex.  
Sin embargo Piper no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que Alex tuviera novia. Meterse en terreno desconocido es una cosa pero meterse en terreno desconocido ocupado por otra persona es más complicado y aunque antes Piper había sido el motivo de muchas rupturas ella sabía que esto era un nivel completamente diferente.  
Ella ya no quería pensar más en esto ni en lo que había pasado esa noche porque más allá de que Alex tuviera novia, ella le había hecho sentir demasiadas cosas, eso fue como estar en otro planeta y Piper sabe más que nadie que cuando ella quiere algo lo consigue cueste lo que cueste.  
Con una medió sonrisa y con la mente un poco más clara, Piper hizo una llamada  
"¡Piper!"  
"Hey Pol...¿qué haces? ¿Estas ocupada? Te necesito"  
"Mmmm un viernes a las 6 de la tarde Piper... Me suena a fiesta"  
"No, solo te necesito unas horas será rápido lo prometo"  
"Piper Chapman ¿saldrás sin mí?"  
"Si me acompañas te contaré un poco de" Polly la interrumpió rápidamente  
"Quiero todos los detalles"  
"Está bien está bien pero necesito que sea rápido... Acompáñame a comprar ropa y te digo todo ¿ok?"  
"Ok, paso por ti en un rato"

* * *

"¿No crees que necesitas algo más sencillo?"  
"Ni siquiera sé lo que necesito" dijo Piper buscando entre vestidos elegantes  
"No vas a una fiesta formal Piper puedes usar un pantalón y ya" Polly le dio una medió sonrisa a Piper antes de seguir hablando "además ya son las 7:30 y aún no me has dicho nada ¿vas a decirme o solo me estás utilizando Piper?"  
Piper sonrió deteniéndose en su búsqueda para mirar a Polly "ya lo sé y no te estoy usando... Para eso son las mejores amigas" Piper cambio de dirección y empezó a buscar una camisa "¿crees que este color está bien?"  
"Es rosa" Polly dijo un poco dudosa "pero eres rubia Piper, la puedes usar y te quedará bien. Ahora puedes contarme al menos cómo se llama"  
"No... Pero puedo decirte que es caliente, muy caliente" Piper miro a Polly levantando las cejas mientras caminaba hacia la caja para pagar  
"Oh no no Piper tú dijiste todos los detalles"  
"¿Quieres los detalles sucios?" Piper se giró y miro a Polly seriamente  
"¿Qué? No ¡Piper! Los detalles acerca de con quién diablos sales ¿Es alguien que yo conozco?"  
"No Dios no y no estamos saliendo"  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Entonces creo que es tarde y debo volver a mi casa para arreglarme" Piper sabía que Polly se iba a enojar, pero luego la llamaría para arreglar todo de nuevo "te quiero Pol, te contaré... Lo prometo" Polly no dijo nada y solo caminaron fuera del almacén.

* * *

Piper estaba estacionada en frente del bar esperando que Alex entrará en el lugar, pero no sucedió y ya habían pasado 30 o 40 minutos. Piper ya había perdido toda la paciencia así que antes de dejar su auto contempló dos situaciones. La primera, si está Alex, se sentará, esperara pacientemente a que se dé la oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo y dejará que fluyan las cosas. La segunda es que, si no está Alex, eso será una señal del destino y no volverá a ese lugar ni volverá a buscarla.  
Teniendo eso claro Piper dejó su abrigo en el auto y camino directo al bar. El sitio estaba lleno, pero eso no le impidió a Piper notar la presencia de Alex, sentada con sus amigas en la mesa de siempre, jugando algún juego para beber alcohol. Piper respiró profundo y antes de que Alex la pudiera ver se sentó en la barra de espaldas a ella y pidió una copa de vino. Piper bebió un poco y giró su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Alex, lucia tan sexy, pero en seguida notó la presencia de su novia al lado de ella, se veían tan felices que Piper sintió un poco de incomodidad unos segundos, eso no duró mucho pues Alex se levantó, dejando a sus amigas y a su novia en la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

Piper giró la cabeza para que ella no la viera, pero poco después Piper no pudo evitar seguirla hasta el baño.  
Piper se detuvo un momento detrás de Alex para darle una mirada a todo su cuerpo. "Hola..." y no pudo evitar sonreír  
Alex se giró y la sorprendió ver a Piper así que le tomo tiempo reaccionar, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo "hola"  
Todo lo que existía en ese momento eran ellas dos y si solo había pasado una semana, pero se sintió una eternidad. Alex volvió a la realidad rápidamente mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban Sylvie y sus amigas para asegurarse que no se dieran cuenta que estaban hablando, Piper miro también, pero se giró al escuchar la voz de Alex de nuevo "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
"Ahmm yo solo..." Piper dudó un poco claramente no le iba a decir que estaba ahí porque moría por verla así que miro rápidamente el póster que estaba pegado en la pared "me enteré del show de variedades... ¿Tú?"  
"Ahh... Mi amiga Rachel participa, hace una rutina con una marioneta de Ray Romano... es sorprendentemente sexy" Alex soltó una pequeña risa y así lo hizo Piper también  
"Mira, de verdad lamento lo de la otra noche Piper... No soy una persona que engañe"  
Piper volvió la mirada a la mesa donde estaba Sylvie "no te preocupes, lo que quiero decir es que..." Piper caminó un poco más cerca a la puerta del baño para que no la pudiera ver Sylvie "nunca me habían golpeado... Puede que sea una buena experiencia de vida"  
Alex rio un poco mientras se acercaba más a Piper  
"era en serio cuando dije que las cosas eran complicadas... Soy nueva en esto de las relaciones ¿sabes? Yo no... Yo no conozco las reglas" Alex sonrió un poco, pero Piper ya había dejado de sonreír, estaba más concentrada en el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese lugar  
"ese es el gran problema ¿no?" Piper miro rápidamente los labios de Alex "las reglas no son divertidas"  
De repente la puerta del baño se abrió separándolas a las dos y dándole un espacio a Piper para pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Cuando Alex cerró de nuevo la puerta para estar de nuevo cerca de Piper, ella tomó un respiro  
"escucha, no quiero interponerme en un amor verdadero...lo que quiero decir es que, si ella es tu futura esposa, no importa, dime que me aleje. Pero tú me sedujiste y me gustó. Yo... Yo nunca había sentido..." Alex levantó las cejas y sonrío un poco, era obvio el efecto que ella genera en Piper "nunca me había considerado una persona muy sexual... Pero... Desde que..." Piper empezó a perderse cuando Alex empezó a humedecer sus labios así que se acercó más ella y con todas las ganas de besarla recordó lo último que tenía en mente para decir "quiero probar a que sabes" Alex cerró los ojos, eso era lo que ella necesitaba desde hace una semana  
Piper volvió a alejarse, pero Alex no la dejo ir muy lejos, la tomó del cuello para besarla y mantenerla lo más cerca que pudiera. Piper no pudo evitar gemir un poco y eso encendió más a Alex así que llevo su mano al pecho de Piper para apretarlo un poco antes de abrir la puerta del baño para entrar con ella y mostrarle a qué sabe Alex Vause.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper giró rápidamente para asegurarse que nadie las viera entrar al baño y segundos después Alex cerró la puerta, cuando ella se giró para ver a Piper, la sintió tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonreír  
"Te olvidaste del seguro" Piper dijo acercándose más a Alex, apretando el botón de seguro en la puerta  
"Que lista" Alex dijo en un tono más bajo mientras miraba los labios de Piper y humedecía con su lengua los suyos  
Piper beso a Alex tan desesperada que Alex tuvo que morderle el labio inferior para detenerla un poco  
"Alex..." Piper dijo exaltada  
"Piper..." Alex trató de imitarla con el mismo tono pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo en contra, Alex sonrió un poco y con su lengua recorrió los labios de Piper antes de introducirla más en su boca buscando por su lengua. Piper jugó con la lengua de Alex y después la mordió muy suave. Con eso Alex apretó a Piper de la cintura y la atrajo más a ella para empezar a besarla con más pasión.  
Piper ya había esperado bastante por este momento así que empezó a buscar por el botón en el jean de Alex y cuando lo encontró dejó de besarla para llevar sus labios al cuello de ella. Alex abrió un momento los ojos y al lado de ella notó un espejo. Ver a Piper besando su cuello, ver su lengua contra su piel mientras con una mano apretaba su pecho y con la otra luchaba por arrancarle el pantalón, era totalmente erótico, pero Piper era diferente y Alex recordó todas las chicas que había llevado hasta ese mismo baño.

De repente Piper halló la forma de desabotonar el pantalón de Alex y empezó a quitárselo mientras ella no quitaba la mirada del espejo. Dios. Para ser la primera vez que Piper va a hacer esto, la chica sabe lo que hace.  
"Piper..." Alex dijo recuperando un poco el aliento. Pero Piper no respondió y en cambio solo se arrodilló y miro hacia arriba dándole una breve sonrisa a Alex e indicándole que levantara una pierna. Alex dejó de mirar el espejo y miro a los ojos de Piper  
"Piper espera. No. Levántate" Alex dijo rápidamente mientras Piper borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y se levantaba  
"¿Hice algo mal? Piper dijo nerviosa. Alex volvió a ponerse el pantalón y se acercó de nuevo a Piper  
"No" Alex sonrió y corrió el cabello de Piper para darle un beso, esta vez un poco más dulce  
"No quiero que lo hagas en el baño de un bar. Mereces más que este... Piso pegajoso"  
Piper sonrió "pero es excitante ¿no crees?"  
"Lo es. Definitivamente. Tanto como tú" Alex recorrió con su mano la espalda de Piper "ven conmigo"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Ven conmigo. Ven a mi casa Piper"  
"Alex, tus amigas están afuera"  
"No me importa. Saldrás y me esperaras afuera y te irás conmigo ¿sí?"  
"Si..." Piper no lo dudo no tenía por qué. Iba a estar con Alex cueste lo que cueste  
"Bien" Alex sonrió y Piper se alejó para salir del baño, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Alex la detuvo, la giró en un movimiento ágil y la empujo contra la pared para besarla otra vez poniendo de nuevo toda la excitación en la cima. Piper sintió la mano de Alex entre las dos, cuando sintió los labios de Alex abrirse un poco más como en un gemido mudo así que Piper miro hacia abajo y vio que Alex tenía su mano en su pantalón  
"Querías probarme ¿no?" Alex dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su mano de nuevo  
Piper se sintió más húmeda que nunca "si..."  
"Genial" Alex puso sus dedos en los labios de Piper y los recorrió un poco. Piper sintió sus labios humedecerse y cuando Alex alejo sus dedos, rápidamente lamió sus labios y así sintió el sabor de Alex. El delicioso sabor de Alex. Piper se quedó unos segundos disfrutando el sabor mientras miraba a los ojos de Alex  
"Piper. Si quieres seguir probando creo que tienes que salir" Alex medio sonrió, abrió la puerta para que Piper saliera y así ella lo hizo.  
Al salir Piper vio a Sylvie en la barra y no pudo evitar sonreír, Alex la hacía sentir esa niña mala que siempre quiso ser.  
Alex respiró un poco antes de salir, tenía todas las sensaciones revueltas y aún no caía en cuenta que Piper estaba ahí para ella otra vez. Ella salió del baño y se encontró a Sylvie en la barra  
"Hey, empezaba a pensar que te habías ido" Sylvie dijo con una sonrisa  
"No, pero si estoy a punto de irme"  
"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"  
"Me llamaron del trabajo y tengo que irme..." Alex dijo en un tono bajo sin mirar a los ojos a Sylvie mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para tomar su abrigo  
"Está bien te llevaré entonces"  
"No. No.… ya vienen por mí, no te preocupes. Disfruta el show y luego hablamos" eso fue lo último que dijo a Alex antes de salir del bar.  
Cuando salió no vio a Piper y sintió un vacío en el estómago pero poco después Piper acercó su auto al bar y bajo la ventana  
"No necesitas invitación ya conoces el auto" Piper sonrió y Alex empezó a caminar para subirse al lado del copiloto  
"La verdad no recuerdo dónde es tu apartamento"  
"Yo te guío" Alex dijo eso en doble sentido y Piper inmediatamente lo entendió "tienes muy mal sentido del humor" Piper trató de no reír  
"Hey no es malo. Te encanta y lo sabes" Alex guiñó mientras Piper empezaba a conducir.

* * *

"Creo que la última vez no vi tu apartamento desde esta perspectiva" Alex rio y Piper la miró levantando una ceja  
"Entonces desde qué perspectiva lo viste mmm Pipes dime" Alex se acercó más a Piper tomándola por la cintura  
"Creo que en realidad no lo vi" Piper dijo poniendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Alex  
"¿No? Entonces déjame darte un tour" Alex capturó el labio de Piper y lo mordió haciendo que su respiración se agitara "y tú decidirás dónde quieres hacerlo" Alex dijo sin separar sus bocas. Piper empezó a besar a Alex desesperadamente, ya había esperado suficiente y Alex también.  
"Quítate la camisa" Piper le ordenó a Alex  
"Quítamela tu" y Piper no lo pensó. Se la quitó rápidamente mientras no dejaba de mirar el pecho de Alex y después de que lanzó la camisa a cualquier parte sus manos inconscientemente buscaron por el broche del bra  
Alex tomó las dos manos de Piper y las alejo de su cuerpo "Hey tranquila Piper tú aún tienes mucha ropa" Alex soltó las manos de Piper y rápidamente le quitó la camisa, antes de que Piper pudiera volver a poner las manos en su cuerpo, Alex la puso contra la pared y le agarro ambas manos con una mano y con la otra empezó a jalar su pantalón hacia abajo  
"Eso no es justo" Piper dijo sin luchar mucho. Alex sonrió y soltó las manos de Piper mientras en un movimiento rápido dejaba a la rubia en ropa interior  
"¿No? Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Alex dijo con una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior  
Piper solo sonrió un poco antes de empezar a besar a Alex de nuevo guiándola hacia el comedor. Cuando Alex sintió el comedor en la parte de atrás de sus muslos, rompió el beso "vaya que original, vas a comer en el comedor Pipes" dijo Alex mientras se subía al comedor y le hacía una señal a Piper con el dedo "ven"  
Piper no dudó un segundo y empezó a quitarle el pantalón, seguido del bra. Alex no se negó ni protestó, ya estaba lista para que Piper le hiciera lo que ella quería.  
A pesar de que Piper quería hacerlo ya, ella quería sentir cada momento, disfrutarlo, tomarse su tiempo para no perderse de nada, así que tocó las piernas de Alex apretando sus muslos mientras se acercaba más a su boca y ponía su lengua allí para que Alex jugara con ella. Piper subió más sus manos y tocó el abdomen de la brunette, extraño sentir su suave piel esa semana. Sin dejar de tocarla Piper acercó más su boca a la de Alex para darle un beso despacio, pero dándole todo lo que tenía y sus manos al fin llegaron a los senos de Alex. Sintió como la respiración de Alex empezó a acelerarse cuando sus dedos rozaron sus pezones así que lo hizo muy lentamente, disfrutando cada reacción de Alex.  
"Piper te extrañe" Alex sintió como las palabras salían de su boca sin ningún control, abrió los ojos y vio a Piper mirándola con una sonrisa  
"Yo también te extrañe" y con eso Piper empezó a deslizarse hasta el pecho de Alex y sin romper la mirada, sacó su lengua y la movió en su pezón. Alex inconscientemente dijo esas dos palabras, pero la reacción de Piper no la hicieron arrepentirse.  
Piper apretó con sus dos manos cada seno de Alex haciéndola gemir, con eso rompió el romance y puso la pasión por encima de todo. Cuando Alex volvió a mirar hacia Piper sintió las manos de ella deslizándose por su piel hasta la última prenda de ropa que tenía y Piper no lo dudo y la quito de su camino  
"Alex..." Piper estaba de pie contemplando a Alex totalmente desnuda en el comedor y con todas las ganas del mundo de querer complacerla pero aún tenía dudas de cómo hacerlo  
Alex se levantó, apoyándose en sus codos para poder mirar a Piper "Te guiaré... Solo haz lo que creas correcto, si no te sientes cómoda te detienes y si no estás haciéndolo bien te digo. Pero haz algo Piper" la rubia no lo pensó más y beso el cuello de Alex de nuevo, luego su pecho tomándose su tiempo y por último beso su abdomen sintiendo más cerca la vagina de Alex. Piper cerró los ojos y llevó su boca más cerca sintiendo la humedad de Alex en sus labios, pero aún sin hacer ningún movimiento. Alex al contacto suprimió un gemido, pero Piper lo pudo sentir en su respiración. Piper abrió los ojos y con sus manos corrió más las piernas de Alex para darse más espacio mientras volvía a sentir el sabor de Alex en su boca.  
"¡PIPER!" Alex sintió la boca de Piper succionando su clítoris, Piper la había tomado por sorpresa, ella pensaba que la rubia se iba a tomar su tiempo, pero no fue así y eso hizo que Alex se humedeciera más. Piper lo sintió en su quijada y no pudo evitar abrir la boca para recolectar más del sabor de Alex en su boca. Era adictivo, era caliente, era sexy, era todo lo que Piper estaba esperando hacer.  
Alex no la estaba guiando, pero Piper sabía que estaba haciendo bien por la respiración agitada de Alex y su mano agarrando el borde de la mesa. Piper llevó sus dos manos hacia el pecho de Alex apretando sus pezones primero suave luego un poco más fuerte y luego suave de nuevo. Eso hizo que Alex perdiera la cabeza, Piper lo estaba haciendo tan bien que Alex empezaba a perder el control sobre lo que salía de su boca  
"Pip... Pipes" Piper escuchó su nombre y luego de eso buscó la forma de meter su lengua en la vagina de Alex. Y la encontró.  
"¡AHHH PIPER!" Alex gimió en un tono más alto y Piper siguió con sus movimientos. Alex contuvo su orgasmo solo para disfrutar el movimiento de la lengua de Piper, pero no lo iba a contener mucho tiempo  
"Ven... Ven acá...usa tus dedos y.…ven acá" Alex quería sentir los labios de Piper en los suyos así que Piper usó sus dedos y volvió a subir para mirar fijamente a Alex. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y Piper nunca había visto algo más sexy y más lindo y más perfecto en toda su vida así que no lo dudo un segundo y besó a Alex con todo lo que tenía mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de la vagina de Alex  
"No te detengas... No... No pares" Alex siguió besando a Piper mientras la rubia podía sentir la vagina de Alex contraerse cada vez que introducía sus dedos y esa sensación la volvía loca, le hacía querer que Alex tuviera más placer así que empezó a mover más rápido sus dedos y cuando Alex no pudo mantener más el beso, Piper bajo de nuevo rápidamente y sin dejar de mover sus dedos, puso su lengua en el clítoris de Alex haciendo presión  
"Me vengo Piper" fue la única advertencia que Alex le pudo dar antes de sentir las manos de la brunette en su cabeza para mantenerla más cerca mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo.  
Cuando Piper sintió que Alex soltaba su cabeza, pudo separarse un poco solo para sacar sus dedos y darle las últimas lamidas a Alex para dejarla limpia.  
Alex se levantó de la mesa buscando por la mirada de Piper quien estaba de pie con una sonrisa esperando a que le dijera algo. Alex se puso de pie en frente de Piper y el agarro de la cintura para traerla más cerca "eres muy buena Piper Chapman" y en seguida la besó sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca de Piper  
"¿Si?" Piper sonrió en medio del beso  
"Si... Pero no tanto como yo"

* * *

 _Este capitulo fue mas corto pero lo ame :)_ _Espero que les guste, disfrute mucho escribiendo estos dos capítulos, creo que todos queríamos saber que paso después de que entraron en ese baño del bar._ _Ah! y comenten me gusta saber que piensan y que quieren leer también._


	4. Chapter 4

"No Piper no hagas eso"  
"¿Qué por qué no? Tengo frío"  
"Si ya se" Alex alejó los pies de los de Piper mientras ella la miraba levantando una ceja.  
Alex no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirándola por unos segundos antes de que Piper girara el cuerpo para darle la espalda  
"Hey..." Alex protestó pero Piper no dio respuesta así que Alex se acercó más a ella para abrazarla  
"¿Qué pasó?"  
"Nada solo ya quiero dormir..." Piper suspiró mientras subía más la sabana para cubrirse  
"Si algo te molesta Piper... Puedes decirlo" Alex dejó de abrazarla para acostarse boca arriba  
Hubo un silencio y Piper no sabía si hablar o si sólo levantarse y salir de ahí. Piper pensó la situación por unos momentos, igual esa noche Alex había estado con su novia en el bar así que no era la políticamente correcto para ella estar ahí... Pero estaba con Alex y Piper no podía solo ser la chica lista e ignorar lo que sentía  
"Tu cama huele a tu novia"  
"¿Cómo sabes?"  
"Porque este no es tu olor. Tú hueles diferente"  
"¿A qué huelo yo?" Alex intentaba poner el tema de Sylvie aparte, para que Piper no se sintiera más incómoda, pero ella no respondió. Piper no dejaba de pensar en ese olor, en ese lado de la cama, en ese espacio en general y no por el hecho de que aún existiera rastro de Sylvie allí, sino por el hecho de que Piper no disfruta siendo la segunda opción.  
"Piper" Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras las dos se sentaban en la cama  
"Si ya me voy" Piper dijo en un tono bajo y en seguida escucho una medio risa de Alex  
"¿Qué? Piper tú no vas a ningún lado..." Alex dijo mientras se ponía de pie en frente de Piper  
"Alex tú tienes novia... Ella estaba contigo hoy..." Antes de que Piper siguiera su discurso Alex la volvió a interrumpir con un beso  
"Te dije que era complicado... Además, eso no te detuvo para buscarme y casi cogerme en ese baño así que..."  
"¿Qué? Yo no hice eso" Piper desvió la mirada mientras sentía la sonrisa de Alex y no pudo evitar sonreír también "esta bieeen" Piper volvió a la cama y se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana. Alex se quedó mirándola un rato para luego unirse a ella en la cama.  
"¿Solo fue eso lo que te molesto o hay otra cosa?"  
Piper giró los ojos "nada solo... Nada. Qué se yo, pensé que querías que me fuera" Piper dijo mientras jugaba con el borde de la sabana para evitar la mirada de Alex  
Alex solo rio un poco "Piper... ¿Fue por qué corrí mis pies de los tuyos?" Piper no dijo nada, pero involuntariamente hizo un puchero  
"¿Qué fue eso?" Alex dijo entre risas mientras Piper intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero los brazos de Alex no la dejaban  
"Escucha Pipes... No me gusta que me toquen los pies... No soy una persona con la que puedes acurrucarte y solo dejar que te caliente los pies, no soy así..." Alex dijo en un tono serio mientras buscaba por la mirada de Piper que seguía evitándola  
"Por eso las cosas son complicadas con Sylvie..." Piper la interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando "ok me voy" Piper dijo rápido y esta vez los brazos de Alex no la detuvieron.  
Alex la dejo ir sabiendo que nadie se resiste a sus encantos, pero mientras la veía buscando por su ropa sintió algo que no había sentido antes; eran unas ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir que Alex sintió un poco de miedo por esa sensación, todo cambió cuando Piper se giró y vio en sus ojos que ella tenía la misma sensación  
Alex solo la miro con una sonrisa en la cara "¿qué pasó Piper?"  
"Nada..." Piper se giró de nuevo para seguir vistiéndose  
"¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?"  
"No" Alex dijo seria  
"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir Alex?"  
"No sé por la ventana" Alex rio un poco mientras miraba su celular  
"¿Es en serio?" Piper suspiró mientras movía la cabeza en negación y caminaba hacia la ventana  
"Es broma Piper deja el drama y ven a la cama" Alex dejó el celular en la mesita para levantarse y abrazar a Piper por la espalda  
"Ven a la cama Pipes" Alex susurró en el oído de Piper mientras ella miraba por la ventana  
Alex deslizó su mano por el abdomen de Piper hasta llegar a su pecho  
"No Alex no hagas eso" Piper dijo y en seguida se alejó de Alex sin dejar de mirarla  
"¿Qué?" Alex dijo un poco enojada  
"Ves que no se siente nada bien" Piper dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama  
Alex la miró por unos segundos "ok. Lo siento" y se sentó al lado de ella  
"Está bien" Piper desvió la mirada  
"¿A qué juegas Piper?"  
"A nada no sé a qué te refieres..."  
"Si si sabes... Quieres... ¿Quieres que yo me enamore de ti?" Hubo un silencio. Piper sonrió un poco y miro a Alex  
"¿Quién sabe?" Piper se acercó más a Alex con intenciones de besarla  
"Tú sabes" Alex sintió los labios de Piper en los suyos  
"Me gustas... Mucho Alex Vause" Piper dijo tratando de no romper el beso. Alex solo sonrió y ella si rompió el beso  
"Ven a dormir conmigo. Solo no me toques los pies ¿ok?" Alex dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y le hacía una señal a Piper para que se acostara cerca de ella  
"¿No dijiste hace un segundo que no eras de ese tipo de personas?" Piper dijo un poco confundida  
"Dios. Piper... Solo ven. Puedo hacer una excepción contigo" Alex sonrió mientras veía como Piper volvía a meterse en la cama con ella. Sin embargo, Piper tenía razón y en ese momento Alex notó que estaba empezando a actuar con el corazón mientras ignoraba todos los avisos que su cerebro le mandaba.

* * *

Piper despertó primero al día siguiente, sintiendo un poco de frío. Cuando se giró para buscar a Alex, se dio cuenta que estaba un poco lejos dándole la espalda. La "excepción" había acabado y Piper no se había dado cuenta en qué momento. Mientras ella empezaba a pensar en esas cosas, sintió de nuevo el olor de Sylvia en la almohada. Probablemente no era de Sylvia pudo haber sido de otra mujer, pero Piper lo asociaba con ella... con la novia de Alex. Diablos. Piper sintió un poco de culpa no mucha, sintió más incomodidad y.… ¿celos? Ja.  
Piper se levantó despacio sin que Alex se diera cuenta, se vistió y miro unos segundos a Alex en la cama. Se veía tan dulce que era irreal, más por el hecho de que detrás de toda esa apariencia ella es una traficante. Piper ni siquiera sabía en qué magnitud Alex traficaba o que tan grande era el negocio. Pensando esas cosas solo hizo que su cuerpo sintiera escalofríos. Ya era hora de irse.

* * *

Alex despertó y busco por su celular en la mesita rápidamente, después de notar que no había nada en la pantalla, suspiró y se giró rápidamente para buscar a Piper. Pero no la encontró  
"¿Piper?" Dijo Alex mientras la buscaba por todo el sitio sin encontrar rastro de ella, ni su ropa, ni nada.  
Alex se sentó en el borde de la cama un poco confundida esta vez, normalmente era bueno cuando las chicas salían de su hogar sin ella tener que decir nada, le ahorraban un trabajo y todo un drama que Alex no estaba dispuesta a presenciar. Pero con Piper fue como si se hubiera llevado algo con ella. Algo que le pertenecía a Alex y esa sensación no le agradaba.

 _Alex: hey..._  
Alex espero unos segundos antes de ver cómo Piper empezaba a responder su mensaje  
 _Piper: Alex :)_  
 _Alex: ¿todo bien?_  
 _Piper: si... ¿por?_  
 _Alex: pensé que estarías al despertar..._  
 _Piper: wow Alex léete parece como si me extrañaras ¿es así?_  
 _Alex: solo quiero saber por qué no estabas hoy en mi cama_  
 _Piper: hey... tranquila solo tuve que salir. Además, no quería que llegara tu novia y me sacara de nuevo de SU cama._  
 _Alex: ¿qué? ¿me estás jodiendo? ¿no?_  
 _Piper: no. Es en serio :) y sabes qué, si puede ser complicado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú cama huela a ella y el hecho de que en cada rincón de esa casa las paredes griten como te la comías todas las noches..._  
Alex leyó el mensaje una y otra vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Piper estaba celosa, muy celosa. Así que Alex decidió llamarla porque ¿que podría ser mejor que escuchar los reclamos de Piper?  
Piper rodó los ojos. Alex era increíble.  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
"Saber que más te gritaban los rincones de mi casa..." Alex espero una risa por parte de Piper, pero ella no respondía  
"Escucha Piper, no puedes enojarte conmigo por eso..." antes de que Alex pudiera seguir hablando Piper la interrumpió  
"Jaaa. Si no no puedo ¿con que derecho verdad? Tanto te costaba cambiar unas sábanas"  
Las dos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato  
"No te voy a dar explicaciones Piper y creo que esto estúpido"  
Piper sintió como si le sacaran el corazón del pecho y se lo apretaran con fuerza  
"Discutir por teléfono ¿cuantos años tienes 12? Deberías pelearme en la cama eso sí te lo acepto..."  
y Piper volvió a sentir el corazón en su lugar  
"Vamos a cenar esta noche"  
"Es sábado creo que estaré con mis pad..." Alex la interrumpió  
"No te estoy preguntando Piper. Mándame la dirección de tu casa y llegaré por ti a las ocho ¿ok?"  
Piper solo pudo sonreír y decir un suave "ok" mientras terminaba la llamada.

* * *

Alex volvió de tomar una ducha y miro su celular esperando ver el mensaje de Piper y ahí lo vio, además de unas cuantas llamadas de Aydin. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada esperando que no arruinaran sus planes esta noche.  
"Vause!"  
"¿Qué onda? ¿qué pasa?"  
"Escucha, tenemos que viajar esta madrugada a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, así que prepárate"  
"¿Es en serio?"  
"Si ¿por qué lo diría molestando?"  
"Mmmm no por nada olvídalo... ¿a dónde vamos?"  
"Cuba... viaje corto, pero Kubra dijo que te necesita. Creo que trae algo entre manos y te menciono muchas veces con esa gente"  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué gente?"  
En ese momento Alex escucho la voz de Kubra llamando a Aydin mientras el repetía lo que había dicho hace unos segundos, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Alex. Al parecer él había hablado más de lo que tenía que hablar  
"Si Alex genial le diré a Kubra que estás lista para viajar entonces, ten un lindo día"  
Así termino la llamada y Alex no sabía si sentirse frustrada o sentir felicidad porque un lugar nuevo para viajar siempre le traía una sensación de adrenalina que amaba.

* * *

7:59pm y Piper vio a través de la ventana un auto llegando, sonrió un poco y se miró al espejo. Esa noche Piper oscureció más su maquillaje y uso un vestido muy ajustado al cuerpo. Quería complicarle las cosas a Alex un poco, solo por diversión y por hacerle sentir celos, que por cierto aún la tenían con un poco de mal humor.  
Su celular sonó y ella bajó de inmediato y vio a Alex recostada en su auto con un vestido completamente irreal. Alex se veía demasiado sexy y como si fuera poco se podía ver que no estaba usando bra, eso le hizo pensar a Piper si debajo del vestido Alex estaba completamente desnuda.  
Alex levanto la mirada y vio a Piper por encima de sus lentes. En seguida se los quito del rostro y se los puso en la cabeza recogiendo unos mechones de cabello.  
"Wow Piper"  
Piper la miro unos segundos más queriendo sonreír, pero esa noche haría que Alex en serio perdiera un poco la cordura.  
"¿Dónde cenaremos?" Piper dijo con indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto  
Alex la siguió con la mirada, obviamente observando todo su cuerpo. Cuando Piper llego al otro lado del auto, Alex la miro levantando una ceja y en seguida se subieron al auto.  
"Es un lugar que me gusta mucho así que espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo" Alex dijo con una medio sonrisa  
Piper no dijo nada, quería guardar sus palabras para cuando Alex se empezara a desesperar.  
Después de estar aproximadamente 15 minutos en el auto sin hablar, Alex empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda. Era el silencio, era Piper tan sexy pero tan diferente a la vez y era el hecho de que ella nunca había invitado a una chica a una cita. Afortunadamente llegaron al lugar y abandonaron el auto. Se sentaron en la mesa favorita de Alex y ordenaron algo de comer. Alex estaba tomando vino mientras miraba a Piper, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada.  
"¿Vas a estar así toda la noche? Porque sinceramente me estoy aburriendo"  
Piper la miro y Alex olvido todo lo que había dicho hace un segundo. Piper podía estar todo el tiempo callada si quisiera, solo bastaba con una mirada para derrumbar todas las paredes de Alex y dejarla fría sin aliento.  
"¿Así como?"  
"Así... toda indiferente"  
"No estoy indiferente Alex. Estoy esperando la comida. Dijiste que cenaríamos y eso vamos a hacer"  
"Si bueno Piper normalmente la comida es una excusa para poder dialogar"  
"Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar" Piper subió un poco el tono de voz y Alex la miro levantando las cejas sin responder nada  
"Bien... entonces solamente cenaremos"  
Piper no respondió y solo tomo un poco de vino. Unos minutos después y el mesero estaba trayendo la comida a la mesa. Piper empezó a comer primero sin levantar la mirada del plato, mientras Alex la miraba, sentía ganas de reír, sentía ternura viendo a Piper intentando ser indiferente y también sintió enojo porque nunca había dejado que alguien la gritara o le hablara en un tono que la lastimara. Si fuera una situación diferente con una persona diferente la hubiera dejado y se hubiera ido sin problema. Pero ella no puede, ni siquiera con fuerza de voluntad podría luchar contra esto que empezaba a sentir.  
Después de pasar toda la cena sin hablar y solo mirándose por momentos. Piper al fin decidió romper el hielo  
"¿Te molesta si pido un postre?"  
Alex la miro con una sonrisa coqueta y quería hacer un comentario frente a esto pero al ver que Piper no le devolvió la sonrisa solo respondió  
"Pide lo que quieras"  
Piper escucho una voz en su mente -pídela a ella- pero la ignoro por completo y pidió un postre cualquiera al mesero.  
Alex por su parte ya empezaba a sentir el efecto del vino, estaba caliente, estaba molesta, estaba feliz por estar con Piper de nuevo, estaba frustrada y todas esas sensaciones solo las iba a poder calmar en los labios de Piper. Alex espero pacientemente a que Piper terminara y en seguida se levantó de la mesa acomodándose el vestido y dándole una mirada a Piper para que se levantara, lo cual ella hizo esperando que Alex dijera algo  
"Es hora de mi postre" Alex la tomo de la mano y la llevo afuera del lugar.  
Cerca había un parque lleno de árboles muy altos, casi daba miedo estar allí por lo oscuro que se veía así que Piper apretó la mano de Alex. Caminaron un poco más adentro y Alex se detuvo en medio de dos árboles. Se giró rápidamente y beso los labios de Piper. Al principio Piper se dejó llevar un poco por el beso, pero después Alex sintió como los labios de Piper se detuvieron.  
"¿Que mierda te pasa Piper? Si no querías estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho y ya sin tanto drama, sin ignorarme toda la puta cena y sin hacerme sentir culpable por cosas que no debería"  
"¿Que? ¿Culpable? No entiendo..."  
"Eso no importa solo dime que te pasa ya no tolero estar así"  
"¿Que me pasa Alex? ¿Qué te pasa a ti tú tienes novia y me invitas a salir a mí? Yo no tengo por qué estar aguantando ser la segunda opción de nadie ni siquiera entiendo a qué te refieres cuando dices que las cosas son complicadas con ella... sin son complicadas déjala y ya que tanto"  
"Eso hice"  
Piper la miro sorprendida "¿en serio?" Uso ese tono dulce que enloquecía a Alex  
Alex sonrío "¿eso era lo que querías Piper? Lo hubieras dicho y ya no necesitabas tanto drama en serio, no es lo mío"  
"Bueno si ya se, pero, el drama es divertido" Piper dijo poniendo una mano en el cuello de Alex para acercarla y besarla. Así lo hicieron unos minutos antes de que Alex se alejara empujando a Piper hacia un árbol  
"Mi turno de comer postre" sonrió y empezó a subir el vestido de Piper.

* * *

 **fkvjrnfvhrngvieccf ya se que es un capitulo corto y aparte lo deje en el pedazo que todos amamos leer pero ekcjhifvuhbvhuj necesito hacer un maratón el otro capitulo ajajajaja asi que estén atentossssss va a ser muy bueno, mas completo, mas detallado, todo el vauseman sex que necesitamos leer hasta que salga la S5... nada lo de siempre, comenten me encanta leer que les gusta lo que escribo, me hacen muy feliz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sintió que debajo del vestido Piper no tenía nada puesto así que le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa levantando sus cejas, a lo cual Piper solo pudo morder sus labios.

Alex apretó su cuerpo contra el de Piper poniéndolas extremadamente cerca, al punto que Piper podía sentir el muslo de Alex en su entrepierna.

"Piper..." Alex se acercó a los labios de Piper y los toco con sus dedos

"Alex" Piper dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se empezaba a mover en su muslo. A medida que su pierna se humedecía por el contacto con Piper, Alex también lo hacía. Piper la estaba usando para su placer de una manera tan sensual que olvido por un momento en el lugar que estaban. A pesar de que estaba oscuro cualquier persona podía entrar y ver lo que estaban haciendo, pero Alex estaba tan metida con lo que hacía Piper que no le importó y la empezó a besar.

Piper estaba agitada, podía sentirlo en el beso. Sus movimientos eran más concisos, apretaba a Alex de forma en la que ni ella misma podría librarse del momento.

Alex tomó la pierna de Piper y la levantó más haciendo que perdieran contacto, pero rápidamente utilizó sus dedos en Piper para calmarla.

Ella gimió "N.…no pares Alex..." Piper decía con la respiración agitada mientras Alex besaba su cuello e introducía sus dedos en Piper.

A pesar que habían estado juntas el día anterior, se habían extrañado como si fuera una eternidad separadas. Alex empezaba a sentir una cantidad de cosas que la hacían sentir diferente, Piper era diferente.

"No voy a parar, pero tú no te vengas" Alex dijo haciendo un camino de besos hasta los labios de Piper, donde se quedó un rato mientras esperaba por la respuesta de ella

"Pero... estoy a punto... Alex...Al..." Piper empezó a respirar más entrecortado y agarró el cabello de Alex más fuerte. En seguida Alex entendió el mensaje y detuvo sus movimientos sin sacar sus dedos aún, ella amaba la sensación caliente y húmeda en sus dedos así que los dejó adentro mientras sonreía en los labios de Piper

"¡ALEEEEX! Dijiste que no ibas a parar" Piper protestó moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Alex para conseguir fricción.

Alex solo sonrió mientras Piper hacia eso "Pipes, no quiero que te vengas aún" Alex acercó más sus labios a los de Piper y sin besarla sacó su lengua y la pasó por el labio de Piper, empezó a subir más el vestido de Piper para recorrer su cuerpo con la otra mano, mientras de nuevo empezaba a mover sus dedos esta vez más despacio. En ese momento se escuchó la voz de unas personas acercándose y Alex disimuladamente acomodó el vestido de Piper y alejó sus manos de su cuerpo.

Llegaron un par de policías "no deben estar aquí señoritas..." mientras el tipo hablaba algo sobre que era peligroso estar allí Piper seguía apoyada en el árbol recuperando el aliento y mirando a Alex. Pasaron unos segundos y Piper notó como Alex llevó sus dedos a sus labios como jugando con ellos mientras hacía unos comentarios con el oficial. Por un momento fue normal pero luego Alex saboreo sus labios y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía hablando. Alex volvió a repetir la acción esta vez dándole una mirada rápida a Piper seguido de un guiño. Si, eran los dedos que estaban dentro de Piper hace unos segundos. Maldita sensual.

"Tengo frío Alex, ¿nos podemos ir?" Piper dijo sin mirar a los policías. Alex solo afirmó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano mientras agradecía a los policías por la advertencia y se alejaban de ellos.

"Eres mala Alex Vause" Alex la miró un poco confundida, no sabía a qué se refería Piper con ese comentario.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres mala y muy sensual" Piper la detuvo y la acerco a ella rápidamente para besarla. Este beso fue más desesperado. Piper mordía los labios de Alex, los succionaba y la seguía besando rápidamente mientras reconocía su sabor en la boca de Alex.

"Wow Piper..." Alex se alejó "me estás comiendo literalmente en medio de la calle"

"Matarías por qué te comiera de otra forma en medio de una calle"

"No mataría a nadie. Además, sé que lo vamos a hacer" Alex sonrió mientras volvía a subir el vestido de Piper

"Alex... detente, me estás tentando"

"¿Sí? ¿por qué no me llevas a tu casa entonces?"

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer" Piper caminó al auto y espero que Alex quitara la alarma para poder entrar.

* * *

"Tienes... una linda casa" Alex dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Piper e intentaba quitarle el vestido

"Ni siquiera la has visto" Piper sonrió dándole más espacio a Alex para que la besara mejor

"No es necesario... es tuya... todo lo tuyo es lindo" con eso Piper sintió su corazón derretirse.

Alex miró a Piper unos segundos y el azul de sus ojos la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Muy cursi para Alex Vause, pero era real. Con eso Alex solo quiso besarla muy suave y despacio como queriendo detener el tiempo mientras lo hacía. Piper se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Alex, pero decidió darle lo mejor de ella en ese beso así que la acercó más y sin acelerar el ritmo de sus labios empezó a buscar la forma de quitarle el vestido, hasta encontrarla. Dejando a Alex totalmente desnuda.

"No estabas usando ropa interior... sabías lo que iba a pasar" Piper dijo casi susurrando

"Soy muy segura de mí misma... que puedo decir" Alex sonrió "además ya sé que tú tampoco tienes bragas" mirando a Piper directamente a los ojos, empezó a desvestirla, sin acelerar las cosas. Cuando al fin Piper quedó sin el vestido, Alex la detalló mientras sus manos recorrían su piel quitando la última pieza de ropa del cuerpo de Piper. En seguida Alex volvió a besarla manteniendo el ritmo y apretándola por la cintura la guio hasta el sofá. Piper se sentó y Alex se arrodilló en frente de ella, no podían dejar de mirarse, puedo haber pasado unos segundos o varios minutos en los que ellas no hacían más que mirarse, pero la química era tanta que se sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera y no existiera nada más, solo Alex y Piper.

Por un momento Piper pensó que Alex diría algo, pero ella solo hacia el intento como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Piper se acercó y la beso. No era un secreto que Alex no era buena con las palabras cuando se trataba de... ¿amor? Pero si era buena cuando se trataba de sexo y eso era una ventaja para ella, no podía hablar, pero si podía actuar.

Alex movió sus manos a los senos de Piper y los empezó a apretar fuerte pero aún sin romper el ritmo con el que estaban llevando la situación. Piper dejó salir un pequeño gemido contra la boca de Alex y esta fue la oportunidad para ella de besarla por el cuello haciendo un camino de besos hacia su pecho. La respiración de Piper se agitó al sentir la lengua fría de Alex contra su piel y a medida que Alex bajaba más, Piper se sentía más húmeda

"Alex..."

"Shhh" Alex la interrumpió ya sabía que era lo que Piper necesitaba, pero quería que la deseara más, así que la siguió besando y cuando llego a su vientre se detuvo para darle una mirada a Piper. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba el borde del sofá con sus manos, se veía sexy pero también pareciera como si tuviera vergüenza de algo. Al ritmo que iban las dos podían tomarse el tiempo de apreciar cosas que, en una situación más apresurada normalmente ignorarían. Se estaban observando hasta el más mínimo detalle, era un momento muy íntimo. Alex sonrío, Piper de verdad ignora el hecho de lo sexy que puede llegar a ser siendo ella misma, pero Alex sabe lo sexy que Piper es, por eso la eligió. Sin perderse mucho en sus pensamientos, Alex siguió con sus besos hasta llegar al punto donde Piper la necesitaba.

"Al..." Piper dijo liberando un suspiro y en seguida sintió dos dedos en su boca. Alex rodeaba con la punta de su lengua el clítoris de Piper mientras ella succionaba sus dedos. Cuando estos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos Alex los puso en la entrada de Piper y sin previo aviso los metió con fuerza

"¡DIOS! ¡ALEX!" Piper dijo mientras sus gemidos salían sin control de su boca

Alex continuo con sus movimientos muy despacio pero cada vez que introducía sus dedos lo hacía con la fuerza necesaria para que Piper perdiera el control sobre su cuerpo.

Las piernas de Piper empezaron a temblar y ya no podía controlar sus movimientos. Alex estaba usando su lengua en un ritmo casi tortuoso mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad, pero no con mucha rapidez, lo cual desesperaba a Piper

"Alex..."

"Piper. ¿Confías en mí?" Alex solo se detuvo unos segundos para mirar a Piper mientras ella le respondía

"Si..." Alex sonrío y continúo con el mismo ritmo. Piper por su parte solo cerró los ojos y suspiró, no le gustaba esperar y menos cuando estaba tan caliente, pero al sentir a Alex de esa forma solo debía dejar fluir todo, al final tenía a Alex Vause entre sus piernas. No podía sentirse más afortunada.

Alex sacó los dedos despacio y los puso en la boca de Piper sin detener sus movimientos con la lengua. Piper agarró la mano de Alex e imito los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo. Ambas sonrieron dos segundos y Alex se detuvo

"Me estás torturando Alex"

Alex solo rio "¿no lo estás disfrutando?"

Piper la miro mientras se levantaba del sofá y empezaba a caminar hacia una habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ahí estaba Alex. Tan cerca que casi podían rozar sus labios.

Alex levanto una ceja "¿qué planeas?"

Con un solo -por favor- Piper hubiera tenido a Alex complaciéndola las veces que quisiera. Pero esa no era la idea, Piper empezaba a entender el estilo de Alex, la idea era disfrutar.

"No planeo nada, no soy como tú" Piper sonrío y tomó a Alex por la cintura, moviendo sus manos hacia el pecho de Alex

"¿Me trajiste a tu cuarto para tocar mis senos Pipes? ¿en serio?" Alex sonrío

"No te traje aquí para cogerte" Piper sonrío y enseguida beso el cuello de Alex mientras la llevaba hacia la cama.

Estando allí Piper fue más ágil que Alex y cuando ella menos lo esperaba sintió los dedos de Piper moviéndose en ella.

Alex acercó a Piper para besarla y empezó a mover sus caderas al encuentro de la mano de Piper mientras ella ponía toda la fuerza y la rapidez que podía para llevar a Alex al clímax.

"Pipes... ¡ah!" La voz de Alex sonaba tan gruesa que en un momento Piper olvido el propósito de todo y casi se deja llevar por el momento. Justo cuando Alex agarró la mano de Piper para que ella no la alejara, Piper paró.

"¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO PIPER?!" Alex dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara

Piper solo rio un poco "no, te estoy haciendo disfrutar conmigo" se acercó y la beso lo más dulce que pudo.

Obviamente Alex se dejó llevar por el momento "ya no quiero jugar más" Alex cambio las posiciones y se puso encima de Piper

"¿No? ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?"

Alex no respondió a eso y en cambio solo se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Con su lengua recorrió la de Piper muy despacio y luego la succiono en su boca, por último, la mordió unos segundos mientras agarraba los muslos de Piper para que separara las piernas y ahí la rubia entendió.

Alex soltó su lengua y Piper levanto más la pierna derecha. Alex tocó todo el cuerpo de Piper sin romper las miradas y en seguida se acomodó mejor en ella. Cuando cada una sintió la humedad de la otra dejaron salir un "Al" y "Pipes" que se combinaron al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones cambiaron. Alex capturó los labios de Piper en un beso rápido y comenzó a moverse

"Ahhh... Alex..." Piper agarró la cintura de Alex para empezar a moverla al ritmo que ella quería, pero Alex tomó sus manos y las puso en sus senos, ella no quería que Piper se apresurara al momento así que le puso las manos en un mejor lugar. Piper sonrío y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sintió a Alex moverse más firmemente y con más fuerza, pero despacio. Piper sintió más humedad salir de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que Alex lo notaba también

"Mmm Pipes" Alex dijo poniéndose aún más caliente así que siguió moviéndose esta vez aumentando un poco más el ritmo. Ambas empezaron a gemir y a respirar más acelerado hasta que Piper abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Alex

"Me vengo" Piper dijo rápidamente y Alex solo pudo sonreír un segundo

"Yo también Pipes... ¿juntas?"

Piper afirmó con la cabeza y en seguida cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento al igual que Alex. Sus gemidos se mezclaron hasta que las dos llegaron al clímax juntas.

Alex se quedó un momento en esa posición disfrutando los últimos momentos de su orgasmo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Piper la estaba mirando inexpresiva, pero con un brillo en los ojos que cualquiera podría identificar. Alex la beso y puso su mano de nuevo en la entrepierna de Piper. Ella seguía sensible así que no puedo evitar gemir cuando sintió los dedos de Alex moviéndose en círculos sobre su clítoris

"Eres muy sexy Piper" Alex dijo y en seguida empezó a besar en el cuello de Piper dejando pequeñas marcas y Alex no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez Piper se enojaría por eso.

"No pares... por favor" Piper dijo casi susurrando y las dos últimas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Alex aumentará su ritmo al igual que el movimiento de sus dedos. Esta vez quería que Piper gritara su nombre y se escuchara por toda la habitación, incluso que todo el edificio supiera quién están haciendo gozar a Piper.

"¡ALEX! ¡DIOS! NO PARES POR FAVOR ALEX"

"No voy a parar si sigues gritando mi nombre de esa forma" Alex sonrío y Piper sintió por un momento que estaba goteando de la excitación

"ME... ME VENGO...OTRA VEZ...AL" Piper agarró los senos de Alex en ambas manos y los apretó con fuerza. Alex solo mordió su labio mientras sentía la humedad escurrir entre sus dedos, producto del orgasmo de Piper.

"Wow eso fue muy bueno Alex..." Piper dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus palabras salieron de su boca

"No he terminado contigo aún" Alex dijo mientras empezaba a bajar besando el cuello de Piper, luego su pecho y con eso dio un mordisco a cada pezón de Piper para ponerla caliente de nuevo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Alex con su lengua recorrió toda la vagina de Piper recolectando la humedad en su boca. Era mucha, era más de lo normal. Piper estaba demasiado caliente y esto lo demostraba. Alex gimió contra la piel de Piper haciéndola estremecer una vez más antes de empezar de nuevo.

Alex metió su lengua en Piper y vio como ella arqueaba la espalda mientras metía y sacaba su lengua a un ritmo despacio. Piper seguía sensible así que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo muy fácil eso antes de que Alex usará un dedo un su clítoris solo para ejercer presión, sin moverlo

"Al... Alex..." Alex miró a Piper y se dio cuenta que Piper estaba intentando retener el orgasmo lo cual la hizo sonreír.

"Pipes quiero que te vengas... en mi boca" Piper relajo su cuerpo y Alex siguió con sus movimientos hasta que sintió más líquido en su boca combinado de una mezcla de gemidos y su nombre en la boca de Piper.

Alex se detuvo unos momentos sin alejarse mucho de Piper hasta que ella la miro y cuando Piper estaba a punto de decir algo, Alex volvió a mover su lengua sobre la vagina de Piper

"Al... no creo poder..."

"Si si puedes" Alex dijo rápido y siguió con sus movimientos mientras con sus manos agarraba las de Piper y entrelazaba sus dedos. Piper no podía explicar lo que sentía en su cuerpo no sabía si dejarse llevar o decirle a Alex que parara porque no sabía si podría controlarse.

"ALEX ALEX DIOS ALEX" Alex miró a Piper un segundo antes de sentir una cantidad exagerada de líquido en su boca y no pudo evitar sonreír. Piper lo sintió también, pero estaba tan llevada por el clímax que solo decidió disfrutar hasta el final. Sintió a Alex subiendo por su cuerpo y en seguida abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Alex cubierta literalmente chorreando en líquido

Piper sintió como su cara empezó a calentarse de la vergüenza "¿yo hice eso?"

"Tú dímelo" Alex dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por poner tan mal a una mujer, de una buena forma.

Piper cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a decir que lo sentía. Alex tomó sus manos y le dio besos hasta que se callara

"No digas que lo sientes, yo lo sentí" río un poco con su broma mientras Piper la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando suprimir su sonrisa "fue muy sexy Pipes...demasiado sexy"

* * *

 **Actualice muy pronto estoy orgullosa de mi misma jajajaja, este capitulo prometía ser mas largo pero la universidad me tiene re apretada de tiempo así que ni modos pero antes del estreno de la S5 espero subir otro capitulo! Gracias gracias en serio a las que estas comentando las que han estado re pendientes desde el comienzo fdjruebrjbrv sin palabras, en serio hacen que mi corazón se derrita de amort porque al fin hago algo bien en la vida jaja**

 **Ah! se me olvidaba me cree un Instagram (sexualforvause) por si me quieren seguir o escribirme o lo que sea también jajaja**


End file.
